The Most Dangerous Weapon
by Ari and Mo
Summary: The most dangerous weapon in Tenten’s arsenal is not a kunai. It is not a shurikun. It is not a special jutsu. It is her sex. prokunochi fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Most Dangerous Weapon**

--

The most dangerous weapon in Tenten's arsenal is not a kunai. It is not a shurikun. It is not a special jutsu.

It is her sex.

Kunochi are the most destructive weapons in the world. Women are the most dangerous beings on Earth.

Kunochi are the only beings that bring both life and death.

--

The first village to fully accept kunochi was the Sand.

The first kunochi was named Tamiko. She bound her chest, cut her hair, a masqueraded as a boy throughout her shinobi training. She gained more secrets, it is said, then any one person who came after her ever learned. She only told a third of them.

The first person to know she was female was the father of her child, Katsu, who would later be known as the second Kazekage (The pair never married, not to say that Katsu did not propose multiple times. Tamiko, it is said, felt that a woman could not be a wife and a kunochi. This was the first of several of her statements that causes turmoil in the Sand, where it is often debated whether kunochi should be allowed to wed.)

The second was her country at large, revealed when Katsu was named the second Kazekage. She unbound her chest, put on some makeup, and dressed in a kimono to meet Katsu at center stage, as her bulge was beginning to show.

Four months later, Tamiko gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Michi.

For the next ten years, Tamiko served her country well, gathering secrets and making assassinations, until she herself was the target of one of these violent acts. Tamiko died with her daughter and lover by her side.

When Michi was 14, she became the second kunochi. 20 years later, there were just as many kunochi in the Sand as there were male shinobi.

Tamiko is Temari's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother.

Temari does not let anyone forget this.

--

The first of the four kunochi of the Leaf to get her womanly bleeding was not, as they had predicted, the older Tenten. It was shy, red-faced Hinata who stood first whispered to Iruka-sensei, "I-I'm bleeding, sir." And they could all see that, as between her legs was as red as her face. She was 11 years of age. The boys could not let her forget that incident for years, until Kiba finally moaned, "Oh, just drop it already!"

The last of the four to begin her monthlies was Sakura, who was 13 years of age at the time. She was on a mission at the time, and sat crying in the woods for an hour with no idea of what to do, too embarrassed to tell Naruto or Sasuke or her sensei.

Finally, Kakashi found her, found some pads in a nearby village, and brought them to her without letting her teammates know.

Sakura had never loved her sensei more.

--

Each kunochi has her own special way of getting secrets out of their enemies.

Tenten favors the quick way. Find them, kill them, search their clothes and desks.

Temari also favors quick approaches. Get in, get naked, get answers, get out. No bodies, no problems.

Ino's way takes a bit longer. Seduce them, gather as much information as possible, kill them while they sleep, get the hell out of there.

Hinata's approach takes a week, two if she's unlucky. Get there, look sweet, get mobbed by all the bad boys who like nothing more than to take the innocent type, get some answers, leave as soon as possible.

Sakura's way takes longest, but is most reliable. She gets in their heads, their counsels, they would trust her with their lives, and when they do, she takes it away like it was nothing.

--

There are only five villages that have realized the strength of kunochi. In the Sand, the Leaf, and the Cloud villages, there are nearly as many kunochi as there are male shinobi. In the Mist and the Grass, there are few female shinobi, but they are among the best.

However, the Leaf is credited with the most accomplished kunochi. This title has just been recognized recently. Anko and Kurenai, as well as the greatest graduating class of kunochi ever recorded (Ino, Hinata, and Sakura), have helped them earn this recognition, but it is Tsunade who clinched the deal. The Leaf is to only village to ever have a female Kage.

--

It is said that the kunochi is more powerful than three male shinobi. Kunochi have more strength than the Byakugan, Sharingan, or any other kekkei genkai known to shinobi. Kunochi are the most powerful people in the world. Women are the strongest beings on earth.

Kunochi are the most dangerous weapon of all.

--

A/N: Please review.


End file.
